After Marriage
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: This a Reader x GOM one shots, it's about your life after you married one of them . Enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1: Akashi

**Hey everybody, this a Reader X GOM one shots enjoy! And suggestions are really appreciated!**

**Chapter 1: Akashi**

You woke up to see the clock next to the bed , it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. You turn to see your redhead husband still asleep, snoring lightly, he isn't really a morning person because of his low blood pressure, so you got out of the bed quietly and made yourself to the bathroom.

After you changed out of your pjs, you went downstairs and started to make breakfast, when you hear quick, soft footsteps coming down the stairs, "Mama! Mama!" a five year old boy came up to you,

"Ah!,Seiichi keep it down, you are going to wake up Papa" you scolded him quietly as you picked her up.

Just then you hear him coming down and poke his head into the kitchen "Papa!Morning!" the boy immediately beamed up.

"Morning" Akashi said as walked over ruffling his son's hair "Did you brush your teeth yet?" he asked,

"No, don't wanna" the boy said

"Seiichi , Papa's orders are…"

"…Absolute" the boy continued pouting as you put him down and made his way to the bathroom.

Akashi sighed as he turned his head towards you and smiled "Morning" he said softly as he gives you a peck on the lips,

"Morning, you are up early today," you said sweetly as you tried to arrange his bedhead

"mhmm, what's for breakfast?" Akashi asked as he looked into the pot

"Tofu soup" you said as he smiled, you know it is your husband's favorite dish.

"Papa, Seiichi now clean!" the boy came back grinning showing his teeth,

" Yeah, now it's time for breakfast" Akashi said walking over to the table, after eating for a while, both of them raised their bowls and said "Seconds!" at the same time, so you took Seiichi's first and refilled it with soup, " I see, I'm no longer Mama's no.1" Akashi said sulking a little as you handed him his,

"Eh, now you noticed, Papa?" you said teasing him,

"You could denied it a little you know" Akashi said eating his soup still sulking, making you chuckle

"Papa, you are weird" Seiichi said, Akashi pinched his cheek,

"Now, now Seiichi, do you want me to tell Mama what the teacher said on parent's day?" he said, still pinching him

"Ah!" you exclaimed " I forgot to ask, what happened?", yesterday was parent's day but you couldn't go, because you had work, so Akashi went without you.

"Well, his teacher said that he attacked another child with a pair of scissors," Akashi said calmly "It was made of plastic though" you dropped your chopsticks, as the information sunk in.

"Seiicihi?" you asked him with an angry voice,

"It can't be helped! He was being annoying!" Seiichi said trying to defend himself " Papa did that once to the postman when he was being rude and he stopped!". You looked at Akashi giving him a 'are you kidding me look', where he just smiled

"It's fine no? No harm done",

"I'm thinking of banning scissors in this house" you said sighing, while the father and son just chuckled.

After breakfast, the boy eagerly went to his father "Ne, ne Papa, let's play shogi!" he suggested

"Oh? You are asking for a game from me?" Akashi said confidently "What would you give me if you lose?"

"I will give you Mama!" the six year old offered

"Deal," Akashi agreed, you came over after finishing the dishes

"Mou, Seiichi, you can't just make me your winning prize" you said bending down, poking his cheek " plus I am Papa's in the first place" you blurted out, then you noticed what you just said and blushed.

"Well, you heard Mama,Seiichi" Akashi said as he bent down too, put his arms around you from behind, smiling, the boy pouted as he couldn't think of anything else "But, I will accept it for today" he said ruffling his head.

In the end, you ended up helping your son, after all his only six years old and, of course you lost, you are good in shogi, but not as good as Akashi, I mean, after becoming a national basketball player, he went and became a professional shogi player, so there is no way in hell you can/will win.

"Mama, is bad in this" Seiichi said pouting,

"That's rich, coming from a boy who needed my help to make this game last longer " you said pinching his cheeks. Just then, the phone and you went to answer it, it was from the office where you work at, they said that they needed your help for today and asked if you can come over, you agreed and went to change.

Just as you finished changing, Akashi came in with his arms crossed

"They are asking you to go to work on your day off?" he asked slightly annoyed

"It can't be helped" you said as you arranged your hair

" Why don't you quit it?" Akashi suggested, it's true, you have more than enough money, after all Akashi does come from a wealthy family

"Nah, I do it because I enjoy it" you said as you said as you walked to the door "I'm off then, tell Seiichi to be good for me" you said as you gave a small kiss on Akashi's cheeks,

"Don't push yourself" Akashi warned as you drove away.

Later that evening, when you arrived home you found Akashi and your son has fallen asleep on the couch, just then Akashi woke up "Welcome back" he said tiredly

"I'm home" you said

" How was work?" he asked picking up Seiichi to put him in bed

" Not bad, there was a bit of work than I expected"

"And, I told you not to push yourself" he scolded, pinching your nose.

While he put Seiji in his bed, you went to take a quick shower, after you finished you find Akashi watching TV, you said down next to him while drinking a cup of juice "Did you eat dinner?" he asked, as you nodded in response. After a while he switched off the TV "I want to go to bed" he said

"Eh? But you just woke up a few while ago!" you said, but Akashi smirked

"Who said I wanted to sleep?" he whisperd seductively in your ears "Did you forget that you are my prize for winning today ?" you blushed as you understood what he meant

"Bu..but.." you tried to speak up

"(y/n), my orders are?"

"Absolute" you said giving up, as you hear him chuckle and pick you up for a restless night.

Extra:

You walked up to Akashi and said

"Akashi?"

"What is it?" he said looking at you,

"Well," you said scratching your cheeks"it's just…"

"Just?" he said impatiently

"I got pregnant" you said averting your eyes from his, then you could feel him pulling him to his lap smiling

"Well, looks like we are having another son" he said smiling as he gave you a peck on your cheeks

"How, can you be so sure that it's a boy?" you said, the first you were pregnant he said it was going to be a boy and it really was, but you always thought it was just a coincidence

"(y/n)," Akashi said "It's because, I was win, I'm always right"

"But this is totally different!" you exclaimed

Akashi just smirked "Well, we will just have to wait to see". Needless to say, after several months, it really is a boy. "What did I say?" Akashi said smiling, sometimes your husband is so always right that it's scary.

**God, I don't even know what I'm writing! I love Akashi so much! Next is Kise, I want to write the story in the order of their colors, as in the order of the rainbow. Please tell me of what you think!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kise

**Hi again! Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**Ginpachi-sensei: I was thinking of writing Aomine first, so the orders are going to be: Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko and then Kagami.**

**Bakamicchi: First I'm going to finish the GOM and Kagami and then I would write about other characters too, I would write the ones that are requested the most first so, review on the character you want to read a part of the GOM. ^^**

**Chapter 2: Kise**

You woke up in the morning, turning around to see that your blond husband was not there. It was pretty early and you wondered why he was up this early, so you dressed up and went down the stairs.

You could smell food and poked your head into the kitchen, your husband Kise was there cooking, you looked around the house , it was incredibly clean, well it always is, but today the house looked as if the was sparkling. "(y/n)-chii!" Kise noticed you and came up to you "Good Morning!" he face was beaming and it's as if he was a dog wagging his tail, waiting for you to praise him.

"Morning," you said "Ryouta, you didn't do anything wrong, did you?" you asked suspicious of his behavior

"How mean!" Kise whined "I do this once in a while don't I?"

"….Ryouta food" you warned,

"Ah!" Kise quickly went over to the stove and switched it off.

"Ne,ne (y/n)-chii, do you remember what happened on this date 10 years ago?" Kise asked, putting his arms around your neck

"10 years ago?" you said confused, you were 26 years old now and so was Kise, so if it's 10 years ago then you both would be 16 years old, but you don't remember what happened on this date, "No, what is it?' you asked as Kise smiled

"Today was the date, you confessed to me" he answered cheekily, you then blushed recalling the memories.

"You actually remembered the date?" you said with your face red,

"tehee, I even remember it was 4:00pm, at school in block 1, second floor and.."

"Now that's too much details!" you interrupted "How do you remember this much?"

"Well, I was so happy on that I wrote everything down!" he said grinning "

Huh, for me it was so embarrassing, that I wanted to forget it as soon as possible" you said

'Ehhh~~?" Kise whined.

Suddenly, both of you heard a loud THUMP! Along with soft cries, the both of you quickly went upstairs and Kise opened a door, revealing your 6 year old daughter, Ryouko,on the floor crying softly. Kise immediately rushed over, and before you could warn him, he stepped on a Lego brick (he was barefooted btw) and immediately winced in pain, as he did your daughter stopped crying and started to laugh at him, you chuckled too as you pick up Ryouko "How mean!" Kise whined "it really hurts you know!".

But then, he immediately recovered and came up to his daughter "Ryouko chii, what happened? Does it hurt somewhere?" Kise asked panicking

"Ryouko fell down, but now she is okay" she answered grinning as Kise sighed in relief,

"Mou, Ryo chan, I told you to put away your toys when you are finished with them, didn't I ?" you scolded her,

" But Ryouko, wanted to see Papa's reaction when he steps on a lego" your daughter said pouting

"Ehh~`?!It was on purpose? !" Kise said shocked,

"Well, if it was like that, then it is exceptional for today" you said giggling

"You two meanies!" Kise said tearing up.

During breakfast, Kise kept pouting and did not talk to you and your daughter, the both of you exchanged giggles, when finally, Ryouko went up to him and gave him a peck on his cheek "I'm sorry Papa, Ryouko won't do that again" she said sweetly, but Kise just continued to pout, you sighed

"Ryouta, stop being so childish," making him look at you still pouting

"I will forgive you two, if Mama gives me a kiss" he said.

"No." you immediately refused him

"Then, I won't talk to Mama for the rest of the day!" Kise threatened

"Is that so?I don't mind" you said smiling, as you stood up to wash the dishes. "Ryou?" you called later as you poked your head out of the kitchen "bring me the dish please", Kise's face beamed up with hope "Ah, not you Papa" you said crushing his hopes.

After, while you were washing the dishes Kise came over and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and put his chin on your head

"(y/n)-chii~~" he whined,

"I thought you weren't going to speak to me?" you teased as you continued to wash the dishes

"Mou~~ ,you know I can't do that!" he whined back as you chuckled

"Then, don't threaten me" you said as you raised your head and gave him a peck on the lips and his face beamed up.

Later that afternoon he had a photo shoot, so you spent the day with your daughter, you don't go to work, because firstly, you have more than enough money and secondly, Kise just wanted to spoil you.

Later in the evening, Ryouko went to bed and you watched a movie while waiting for Kise to come back, after a while, you hear him coming in, and you went to greet him

"Welcome back"

"I'm back" he said as took off his shoes, you then hugged him, surprising him a little

"I always liked Kise kun's smiles" you said, his eyes widened at the sudden confession and said nothing, but when you let go of him and looked at his red face, you chuckled, you knew that he noticed that it was the same confession you gave him 10 years ago.

He then pulled you in for a kiss, at first it was sweet, but then he pushed his tongue in and it became passionate, he finally pulled to breathe and rested his head on your forehead

"You are so unfair (y/n)-chii" he said

" I did nothing though" you said as you looked into his golden eyes and smiled.

"(y/n)-chii, what do you want next? A boy or a girl?" he suddenly asked out of the blue

"Eh?" you said confused, but then you saw Kise smirk and immediately blushed. Your husband may be a cute puppy, but there are times where he would **be a very sly wolf.**

**Extra:**

You and Kise were alone today as your daughter went to school, you were sitting on the sofa next to him watching TV, when Kise spoke up

"Ne, (y/n) cchi, you still haven't answered my question yet"

"What question?" you said as you looked at him in confusion

"You know the : If you want a boy or girl" he reminded you

"Oh, that one" you said recalling the question "Boy" you said

"Eh?!~~ I want a girl" he said

"Don't we have a girl already?And why don't you want a boy?" you said sighing

"If it's a boy, then I won't be (y/n)cchi 's no.1 anymore!" he whined

"Then let's have neither" you said impatiently

"EHHHH!~~~" Kise whined.

**There! Hope you liked it! Next up is Midorima! Leave a review to say what you think on this chapter kay!**

**Another thing: Seiichi means "refined first (son)." And Ryouko means'refreshing child' . I chose this names because the first part of the name is the same as their father's! =w=**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Midorima

**Yo people! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy with my exams. But now that I finished them I would try to update quicker! And thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3: Midorima**

It was a nice day so you decided to do the laundry, while your husband was checking his horoscope, when you came back you saw that he was a bit uneasy "Shin?' you asked "Something wrong?" he looked at you and sighed

" It seems that my luck is at its worst today, it predicted that I would have a bad time with (enter a sign here) today"

You smiled a little, feeling a bit relived, at least it isn't your sign today, there were times when your sign wasn't compatible with his and he would try to ignore you a bit, but then again you were used to it, since his a tsundere.

After a while, you hear the doorbell ring and went to answer it, when you opened the door you were a little shocked to see your mother there

"Mom? What brought you here?" you asked as Midorima came over to greet your mom too

"Oh, I was just passing by" your mother said. Then you suddenly froze a little in realization , you mom is a (enter the sign here)!You quickly glanced at Midorima, where he gave you a small sigh in defeat.

You showed your mom to the living room and told her to sit down and watch tv while you and your husband go to make some tea, as soon as the both of you entered the kitchen, you said in a low voice

"Shin, I know what you might be thinking right now, but just bear with it for today kay?" you said as you poured the water

"Well, it can't be helped, no matter how bad my compatibility is with her, she still is my mother in law" he said unusually calm while pushing his glasses up, when he did however, you noticed that he was wearing his wedding ring today , he doesn't usually wear it, because of the tapping on his fingers.

Then the both of you went back to the living room with a tray a tea and sat down to chat a little with your mother

"Well, Shin kun and (y/n), have the two decided when to get a child?" your mom suddenly asked out of the blue causing the both of you almost choking on your tea.

"M..m..mom!" you said when you finally recovered

" Well, dear you see, I can't wait to get a grandchild" you mother said excitedly " I hope you two aren't like those kind of couples, who doesn't want a child" she added, a small amount of threatening aura coming from her, causing both you and Midorima gulped a little

"O..of course not mum" you said sheepishly waving your hands "it's just Shin is a bit busy these days" you tried to explain.

" Is that so?" your mother said "Well, then don't make me wait for long kay?" you and Midorima both nodded in agreement.

"Ah!Look at the time!" you exclaimed " I still need to do the shopping "

"I will do it for you" Midorima offered getting up, you knew that he doesn't want to stay with your mother alone, since today his luck isn't that good, so you decided to let him go, when your mother interrupted

"Oh, Shin kun, let her go, I want to say some things to you" Midorima gave you a small look of defeat as he sit back down

"Well ,good luck" you mouthed before you went out.

After going to the supermarket and brought all the things you went home, knowing that your husband wouldn't want to stay long alone with your mother, the thought made you giggled a little, no matter how much obsessed he is in horoscopes, he still isn't going to go against your mother. After you arrived home you find that your mother has already left and you find your husband sitting on the sofa, so you went to give a hug from behind.

"Well?" you asked "my mom finally went home? I thought she was staying for dinner"

" She said she had to go back to look after your father" he replied tiredly

"Well, you should be glad that dad didn't come as well" you said giggling

" That would be a nightmare" he commented, sighing,

"So what did you talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about it", you didn't ask any further, knowing your mother would have been saying nonsenses.

The both of you then ate dinner,

"You are wearing it today" you said in the middle of the meal

"What?" Midorima said as you pointed at the ring "oh this? It's my lucky item today"

"Now that I think of it, you weren't that afraid of your luck today, you were more clam than usual" you said recalling the way he described his luck today.

" It's just that today my best compatibly is (y/sign) " he said blushing a little making you smile

" Well, in the end you are pretty lucky, aren't you?" you said

" Of course, I follow fate.."

"Yes,yes I got it" you interrupted not wanting to talk about fate and horoscopes anymore.

"Ne, Shin, let's have a child "you said suddenly almost making Midorima choke

"Wh..hat?!" he said blushing

"You heard me, mom is gonna bug us for this" you said calmly "Why are you so serious, it's not as if we didn't do 'it'"

"That's not the point! How can you say embarrassing stuff like that with that straight face?!" Midorima said as you grinned at your husband's reaction.

**Extra!:**

**After several months later you and your husband finally got a child.**

"**Shin?" you called as you walked downstairs "Did you see Shinjiro's favorite toy?"**** you stopped when you see your husband holding the toy in his hand " Oh, there it is! Give it here" you said holding out your hand 'No," he refused, you tilted your head in confusion "it's my lucky item today" he explained as you sighed and facepalmed as if saying **_**'getting really tried of your shit'**_

**There! Sorry if it's short, but I don't really know what to write on Midorima, I mean I can't even imagine someone marry him with that weird obsession of his. (sorry Midorima) Next is Aomine!**

**Btw I wrote some extras is Akashi's and Kise's chapters too! So check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aomine

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was pretty busy this month, but I will start updating again!**

**Chapter 4: Aomine**

You were cooking dinner when you heard the door open and you went to see your son Daichi, coming in with a bloody nose

"Dai chan!What in the world happened to you?!" you said rushing over to wipe his nose.

"Um, looks like Daichi kun is fine now, so I guess I'll head out" you look up to see Kuroko, an old friend of you and your husband_ Crap, I totally did not notice him_ you thought silently

"Um thank you Testu kun" you thanked him

"Don't worry about it" he said turning around to leave when Daichi grabbed his sleeves

"Testu nii stay here" he said pouting

"Ah, yes Testu kun, why don't you stay for a while? Dinner will be ready in a minute and Daiki will come back soon, he will be pleased to see you again" you offered, smiling at him.

You continued preparing dinner while Kuroko and Daichi were setting the table, when the TV shows the news of a car accident, in which two policemen got involved and got terribly injured, you felt a bang a worry when you noticed the place was where Daiki was patrolling , when Kuroko gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"(y/n) san, you worrying too much, the accident happened yesterday" he said calmly, as you saw the headline and the date says clearly that it was yesterday. You sighed in relief

"Haha, I'm really a worrywart , ain't I?" you sheepishly said, scratching your cheek in embarrassment

"Aomine kun is lucky to have someone like you worry about him" Kuroko said smiling a little, making you smile too.

_Ding dong~_ the doorbell rang, "I will go get it!" you said heading to the door, you opened it reliving your husband in his uniform when you saw it was him, you couldn't help but smile.

"What's with that idiotic smile?" he teased taking off his police hat and putting it over your head and leaned in to give a small peck on the lips,

"Nothing, forgot your keys again?" you asked as soon as he pulled back,

" Yeah Daichi took it with him today" he answered taking off his shoes

"Oh yeah Testu kun is here today"

"Testu is here?" he said making his way to the living room "Yo Testu" he gretted as he picked up his son

'Aomine kun, it's been a while".

After that you all sat down for dinner chatting, when Aomine asked your son about the nosebleed and after the boy explained that he fell while playing basketball, Kuroko suddenly asked

"Aomine kun, I heard from Daichi kun, that whenever you have the day off, you wouldn't go with him to basketball, is that true?". Before Aomine could speak up, your son interrupted,

"It's because Dad tries to make out with mum whenever he has the chance" making both you and Aomine almost choke in your food, while Kuroko looked at Aomine with a blank look on his face

"Oi! Don't look at me with those eyes!" he said, while you were recovering.

"(y/n) san, I can't believe you let him do that to you" Kuroko said to you and once again your son spoke up for you

"Actually Mum ignores Dad , but he keeps pestering her the whole day" you facepalmed trying to hid your embarrassment.

"Aomine kun, you have been married for like, 7 years and you are still trying to act as a newlywed couple?"Kuroko said "(y/n) san if he is forcing you, don't hold back to call the police"

"I AM a policeman though!" Aomine said.

After a 'cheerful' meal, Kuroko decided to go home,before he left he offered Daichi to go to his house tomorrow so they can play basketball together, Aomine gave him a thumbs as if thanking him, "Please don't get the wrong idea Aomine kun, I'm doing this for Daichi kun" after he left, Aomine held your son in a headlock, for saying embarrassing things, while you ignored them and went to wash the dishes.

"You brat, that's I'm going to kick your ass now" you could hear him say

"Bring it, the only one who can beat me is me!" Daichi said back

"Don't use my line!"

You could hear them setting up the xbox, you went over after finishing and see them playing Silent Hill in multiplayer mode, but it looked like Daichi was having a hard time, after they complete a few waves Aomine grinned at him

"You still got a long way to go, noob" annoying the hell out of your son

" Let's play Tekken 6 next! I will kick your ass!" he said challenging Aomine.

As good as Aomine was in Silent Hill, he got his ass kicked in Tekken, your son grinned victoriously and called his Dad a 'noob', which ticked him off (NEVER call a gamer noob) and they started fighting like kids, well your son is kid, but Aomine should try act his age. You finally lost and shouted

"Shut it you noobs!" and they turned to you

" No we aren't!"

"Or really?Show me" you said challenging them.

First you played the multiplayer round with your husband in which you won, leaving him in the dust, for not getting injured once during the game, while you had to help and heal Aomine for countless of times, after the game he just sat there quietly admitting his defeat. Then you played tekken against your son, in which you won seven times in a row, not letting him win once.

"Well?" you said after you finished "How about the noobs go take a bath and get ready for bed?" they were about to say something but closed their mouth because they lost horribly and went obediently to take a bath while you picked up the games.

After that, your son was told to go to bed while you and your husband continued to play for a little longer. About 2 hours later you decided to go to bed too, feeling a bit sleepy, you decided to sleep right away but your pervy husband seemed to have something else on his mind

"Eh? You are going to sleep already?" he complained,

"I'm sleepy, so let me be" you said weakly, turning around in the bed

"Tch, I finally get a day off tomorrow, play with me for a while" he started to nibble on your ear, usually you would give in, but today you were too sleepy so you waved him off, you heard him sigh "Fine, you better be prepared tomorrow" he said pulling the bed sheets properly for you and gave you a kiss on your forehead "Good night".

You smiled, instead of saying anything you just hugged him and buried your face in his chest, you felt him petting your head as you drifted into a deep sleep.

**Extra:**

**You were pulled by your son, who was telling you to join him and Aomine to play xbox, this time they were going to play Tekken again, you sighed as you picked up a joy stick when Daichi was choosing the mode you were going to play with, when you saw that he was going for the tag battle ( where you choose 8 characters and play as a team), after you chose all your characters, you beat your son in the first round and that was when your son gave the joystick to your husband.**

**"Wait a sec, aren't we playing one on one?" you asked, both of them smirked evilly **

**"Since we are noobs, we thought that we should work together to beat Mum" Daichi said and that's when you knew what was going through their mind.**

**In the end you lost, feeling really down all of a second while those two were high fiving each other, "Ah, I'm going out to play with my friends then Mum!" Daichi said running out, you just sat there pouting when you felt Aomine carry you**

** "What are you doing?" you asked**

** "Doing what should have been done last night" he replied smirking. **

**"It's the middle of the day!" **

**"Noobs should be obedient" **

**"I was handicapped!" you shouted.**

**Aomine chapter finished! I'm so sorry for taking so long! Go ahead, use your imagination to punch me or whatever, just don't kill me! Next is Murasakibara! **


	5. Chapter 5: Murasakibara

**WAHH! I'M SO SORRY! EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED TO UPDATE SOONER! Seriously, why does my computer get a virus whenever I try to get something done? Is it because I play too much pc games? Anyways, I'm really sorry, I wanted to use my cousin's laptop, but that son of a b***h, wouldn't let me -,- yet another reason for why i should kill him .**

**Chapter 5: Murasakibara**

You were pretty rich, your husband is a national basketball player, so why on earth would you want to work? Simple, your husband wanted to own a pastry shop, and you would admit that everyday is pretty much fun to see your husband and your kids trying to design new cakes, take a picture to promote it, aaaannnnddd eat it.

The bakery is right under your own house and because your husband has quite a new fans, your bakery was pretty famous so business was doing pretty well. You always wondered what could happen if your husband wasn't famous, you wondered if you could end up bankrupt , because of the three sweet tooth titans who eat more than sell.

So anyways, today you were preparing the cake that a customer ordered for when your two sweet tooth kids, Atsuko the older daughter and Aki the younger son came in eying the cake, you gently slap their hands away, they pouted at you, giving you the famous puppy eyes, you just sighed "No way, this for a customer, you two are not touching it" you scolded, when Atsushi came in.

"Dad~~~~!Mom won't let us eat the cake!" Atsuko whined, while the younger son kept quiet and let his onee san do the talking. When he heard this he gave you the puppy look too

"What are you joining them for?!" you exclaimed "you know you can't eat it!", but the three of them just continued

"Fine!" you finally gave in, the three of them high fived each other "but, not this one, go make another one".

And so the cake was safely given to the customer, the three of them already baked another cake and already started to eat it, _what if those kids grow up to be fat_ you wondered, worrying a little when your thoughts were interrupted by a small groan coming from your son.

"Aki chan, something wrong?" your son was holding his cheek, it looked kinda swelled,_ don't tell me_ you thought "Aki open your mouth" you ordered but your son refused to and kept his mouth well shut and fidgeted, when your husband spoke up

"Aki chin open your mouth or you can't eat the cake" it somehow worked as your son opened his mouth.

"As I thought, it's a cavity" you said as the father and the daughter took a look too

"(y/n)chin, what do we do?" Atsuhi asked

"Well, I will take him to the dentist tomorrow, until it heals, you are not to eat anymore snacks " the three of them looked shocked, and before they can protest you took the cake away.

* * *

The next day you took Aki to the dentist and went back to home to find the atmosphere really gloomy,_ looks like not eating snacks really got to them_ you thought as you sighed, the thing is you are actually enjoying this, for once you don't have to worry about the amount of money you are going to spend, though you do feel a little sorry for them.

"Mom~~~~! Just a little, please?" Atsuko came up to you with puppy eyes

"No." you said firmly "It's not fair for your brother" which made her pout

Strangely enough even though very gloomy, your husband did not complain, well that's was a relieve for you if he did complain, he wouldn't stop and in the end you would give in.

After that you prepared dinner and while you ate you noticed that your daughter hardly ate anything, but when you asked she just said she wasn't hungry and went upstairs, you shortly followed because you were worried, but then you noticed the father and son were whispering to each other

"There isn't any snacks here, so don't you dare sneak out of the house to buy some" you warned as you knew what was going on in their minds.

"Atsuko, I'm coming in" you said before entering your daughters room, you went over to her bed as she laid there, not saying anything "Is there something wrong? Did you get bullied or something?" you asked gently, when your daughter got up and suddenly hugged you

"Mom, I don't want to grow anymore, the others from the class says I'm weird" she said in a sad tone.

"That's all?Mom, Dad and Aki don't think you are weird, we love just the way you are' you said as you patted her head gently "even if you don't eat you still are going to grow, plus when you grow up you can basketball like your dad or become a model"

"Really?" she said looking up at you with teary eyes

"Of course," you said wiping away her tears and kissed her forehead

"Here," you said as you handed her a sweet "just one, and don't tell anyone,okay?", the girl took and nodded her head in understanding, you smiled before going down.

When you came down, you find the son and father already fell asleep, which made you giggle, "Areee, (y/n) chin what time it is?" Atsushi asked sleepily as he woke up later on

"Emm, 10 o clock, you should put him in bed" you suggested

"Okay" he said as he took him upstairs, while he did so, you went and took a quick shower and put on your pjs, when you finished you told Atsushi to do the same, who obediently went to take a shower, _sigh he is just like a kid_ you thought.

You went to bed,getting a book and started reading, when your husband came back from his shower, you looked up and your eyes widen

"Atsushi..." you began

"What is it (y/n)chin?" he said confused "..what's with that pj?" you asked pointing at the purple pjs he was wearing, it had a freaking pair of bear ears attached with the hood and had candy pattern all over it

"Ah, this? I saw it online and thought it was nice, so I brought it" he explained making you faceplam, _what are you? a six year old like your son? wait not even your son wears something like that! _you thought silently _well I guess it is kinda cute._

"Ah, (y/n) chin, I remembered I brought you one too" he said as he pulling one out from the drawer it matched his, just your color is pink with bunny ears "But, you don't have to wear it now" he added as he put it back in, you looked at him confused "Because I'm going to eat (y/n)chin right now, so it's no use wearing it" he explained as he pushed you down, as you blushed, _he really is a kid ,saying and doing whatever comes to his mind _you thought silently

**Extra:**

**You and your family decided for a movie night, so after dinner each of you went to change your pjs, and bring snacks when you put the pjs your husband brought for you, because he insisted, after you went down you noticed that your kids pjs were matching as well, Atsuko's was a bunny's, while Aki's was a puppy's, you laughed a little as you made your way in Atsushi laps and began watching a movie. **

**The next day though a customer told you to check the internet as she giggled, cursorily you went to your laptop and went to your husbands blog, when you started blushing like hell, looking at the picture where you and your kids were asleep and your husband with a peace sign taking the photo, which he commented 'We'd make a cute zoo'. Ohhh you sure are going to make him explain this.  
**

**There! Murasakibara chappie done!As usual leave a comment and sorry for the late updated, now that i think of it,did I call my aunt a b***h** **indirectly?!Opps, teheee forgive me aunt! Now next chapter is Kuroko! The main character everybody is looking forward for! See you then!**


End file.
